


"...You'll Never Leave Me."

by Buttispams



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marriage, Plot Twists, Song Lyrics, Violence, otp: wait that's my word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams
Summary: Things go south in Virginia.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	"...You'll Never Leave Me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> This came to me late at night, and it was very hard to write, so I hope you enjoy it.

#  **February 23, 2020: Arlington, Virginia**

“Let’s go make history on March 3rd, and let’s win this thing in November. Thank you.”

Chasten stood on the sidelines of the football field, staring at Peter as his voice echoed through the open stadium. Peter’s closing song ‘Up Around the Bend’ by Creedence Clearwater, played over the loudspeakers indicating to Chasten that it was almost time for him to take the stage.

A few seconds later, he was being gestured by Emily, that it was time.

He walked up the back steps to the stage, smiling adoringly as he focused his eyes on his husband. Chasten hugged Peter, tight, whispering in his ear. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you.” They pulled out of the hug, but kept a hand on each other's back, waving to the crowd.

Chasten, patted Peter on the back, before walking away, circling on the stage to get a full view of everyone. He wrapped back around to Peter.

“Ready for the rope line?” Peter flashed a toothy grin at him.

“Always.”

They turned, heading to the steps, but stopped suddenly when they heard a loud husky voice, standing out amongst the cheers.

“Hey! Mayor Pete!” They both turned around, confused. “Fuck your policies!”

Before having time to react, the man, in approximately the second or third row, lifted a hand gun, pulling the trigger twice. Launching two bullets into Peter’s chest.

Peter looked down, as blood spread across his crisp, white button down. He slowly looked back up at Chasten, making eye contact with him for barley a second, before going weak and falling.

Chasten rushed to take the extra step forward, catching Peter, to slowly lower him. He laid him down on his back, instincts kicking in as he firmly pressed both of his palms to Peter’s chest to control the bleeding.

Tears were flowing down his face, but he ignored them, putting all of his attention in Peter’s wound.

Underneath him, Peter gasped for air. His inhales were sharp, and his exhales were rushed. He stared up at Chasten with heavy eyelids, struggling to keep them open.

“Chasten.” He spoke, each word was filled with air and barley audible. “Chasten, please stop.”

“No, I can’t stop” Chasten refused to look at him. “I have to do this.”

“Please, love, look at me.”

Chasten shook his head, speaking desperately. “I can’t stop, Peter. I have to do this. I have to save you.”

“Chasten, I’m begging you.”

Chasten finally looked at him. Slowly releasing the pressure on Peter’s chest. The more Chasten let up on force, the more Peter’s breathing sharpened. He started coughing, choking on the blood that rose in his throat.

Chasten rolled him, just the slightest, hoping to open his airways. He stroked a soothing hand through Peter’s hair.

“I love you, Chasten.” The words were forced out, but Peter put in the strength, knowing they needed to be said. “More than anything, don’t ever forget that.”

Chasten’s breathing was short and rapid. Countless tears drenched his face as he clung to Peter.

“Please, say it back.” Peter pressed.

Chasten shook his head, refusing to accept what was about to happen. “No, it’s okay, I have the rest of our lives to say it.”

Even through all the pain, Peter’s eyes managed to soften, pleading with Chasten. “Please, don’t let me go without saying it.”

“I’m not letting you go.” Chasten waited for a response, but Peter didn’t give one. He forced himself over returning onto his back, looking up at the blue sky.

Chasten finally obliged Peter’s wishes, knowing that too soon, he wouldn’t get another chance. He held Peter’s face in his hands, and pressed his nose to his husbands.

“I love you too, Peter.” He closed his eyes to kiss him gently. Chasten pulled back and looked at him, but Peter didn’t open his own eyes.

“Peter?... Peter, please, look at me.” Chasten lightly tapped his cheek, desperately begging. “Come on, baby, open your eyes. Please don’t do this, don’t leave me.”

Chasten hooked his arms around Peter, picking him up and pulling his limp body against his chest. “No, no, no, Peter, come back to me.”

He pressed his face to Peter’s neck, sobbing, choking out the words “no,” “Peter,” and “please.”

Minutes passed, that felt like hours. People moved around him, police officers accessing the scene, the crowd had been cleared out, and PFA staff members clung to each other, crying.

Chasten didn’t pay attention to any of it. He adjusted Peter, laying him across his bent knees, and cradling his head in his arms as he peppered his forehead with delicate kisses. His tears soaked into Peter’s hair, mixing with the preexisting gel as he rubbed his scalp.

He wanted to say more to Peter, but he couldn’t find the words, so instead, he did the only thing he could think of. He quietly sang to him.

“The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin'... ” His voice broke as he breathed out the last words. “you'll never leave me.”

“Chasten?” A soft, sweet voice flowed into his ears, pulling him from the moment. He slowly brought his eyes up, to stare at the blurry figure kneeling in front of him.

“Chasten, sweetie.” Lis spoke, lightly rubbing his calf. She rubbed her eyes, trying to compose herself to form words. “The coroner is here, he has to take Pete.”

“No,” Chasten cried, shaking his head, as tears ran impossibly faster down his face. “They can’t take him away from me.”

“Honey, they have to.”

“I’m not letting him go.” Chasten held onto tighter. “He’s mine, no one else can touch him.”

Lis glanced passed to him, with helpless eyes.

  
Suddenly, a strong hand was on his back, he looked over to see Mike sitting down on the stage next to him.

“Chasten, bud, come on, let go.” Mike ran his hand in circles on his back. “You can’t hold onto him forever.”

“But he promised me I could.”

“I know he did.” Mike swallowed hard. “I know this is hard. Pete was my best friend since we were kids, and I’m not ready to say goodbye either, but we have to.”

“I can’t.”

Mike and Lis shared another look. 

Chasten returned his eyes back down to Peter, resting his streaked cheek to his forehead.

Without warning, Mike snaked his arms around Chasten’s waist, and tugged.

“NO! LET ME GO!” Chasten screamed, continuing to cling to his husband’s lifeless body.

“Chasten, I don’t want to force you, but I will.” Mike unhooked one arm, using it to try and removed Chasten’s arms from Peter.

“I’M NOT READY! DON’T MAKE ME SAY GOODBYE!” He gasped for air, tightening his grip.

The commotion alerted a police officer, who stepped beside Lis.

“I’m sorry sir, but you’re going to have to put the body down.”

Chasten kept up his refusal, so the officer took control. He grabbed onto Peter's body, attempting to pull him away, as Mike loosened the grip.

“NO!, DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Chasten’s hysterics built up as he fought, elbowing back into Mike’s ribs, and flailing his legs, kicking the officer.

Eventually they were able to move Peter out of Chasten’s grasp, as he continued to scream in agony. “YOU CAN’T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!”

Hiccups formed in his throat. Mike held him back as he watched two men pick up Peter, and lay him on a gernie. He starred in despair as they started to zip the body bag.

“WAIT ! PLEASE!” He struggled more. “JUST LET ME SAY GOODBYE! Please, let me say goodbye.”

The officer nodded at Mike, and he released Chasten.

Chasten stood and rushed to Peter’s side. He grabbed hold of his left hand, and leaned down to place the final kiss on Peter's lips.

Chasten didn’t move, speaking as his lips brushed against dry ones. “I’m gonna spend the rest of my life loving you.”

He combed back Peter’s hair, dropping a kiss to his forehead, and finally one to the ring that banded around Peter’s finger.

“Goodbye, love.”

He barely even got a chance to move out of the way, before two men were wheeling away his husband’s body.

Peter died in his arms, and yet, this was the most painful part of everything. At least before, Chasten could still hold onto him, but now, that was also taken from him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, sitting back down on the stage, and rolling over into Mike’s arms, loud, distressed wails escaping his throat.

  
  


#  **April 8, 2020: South Bend, Indianna**

“PETER!”

Chasten shot out of bed, a loud scream escaping his throat. His cheeks were drenched. He pulled his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth.

Instantly strong arms were wrapping around him, and he was being pulled into a warm comforting chest.

“Whoa, Chasten. Hey, it’s okay, it was only a dream.”

“Peter” Chasten whimpered, burrowing his face into Peter’s neck, and holding onto his tear soaked t-shirt.

“Hush, love, I’ve got you.” Peter ran his thumb under Chasten’s eyes to wipe away the tears as they fell. “I’m here, you’re safe.”

A few moments passed until Chasten calmed down, and he looked up at Peter. “Don’t ever let me go.”

“I won’t. I’m never gonna let anything happen to you.” Peter tightened his hold.

“It’s not me I’m worried about.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Peter cupped his face, kissing him lightly. “Listen to me, babe, the day I leave you, is the day I die.”

“That’s the problem.”

He scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to figure out what Chasten meant. Then it hit him, his face softened as he realized what Chasten’s dream had been about.

“Alright, come on. Let’s go back to bed.” Peter laid down, pulling Chasten with him. “I’m okay, I’m here.”

Chasten entwined his legs with Peter’s, nestling his head below Pete’s chin.

“Can you sing to me.”

Peter released a sigh, he was just about to fall back asleep. “Chasten, you know I don’t like sing-”

“Please, Peter” Chasten begged.

“Okay, okay.” Peter stroked his hair back. “What do you want me to sing?”

“Our wedding song.” Chasten closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose against Peter’s throat.

“Um, okay.” Peter closed his eyes trying to remember the lyrics. “The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of our hands say you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all.”

“Thank you.” Chasten mumbled before drifting off.

(Here's a picture of their wedding, to hopefully make you feel better.)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from Allison Krauss's "When You Say Nothing At All" (This was the song Pete and Chasten shared their first dance to, at their wedding.)
> 
> I am currently going through a rough dry spell with my other fics, but new Chapters should be coming soon.


End file.
